Secret Plan
by NaRa'UzWa
Summary: Konoha diserang. Banyak kunoichi yang menghilang satu persatu dari Konoha tanpa jejak. Saat seluruh Shinobi bingung oleh semua ini dan mencari petunjuk. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Ino juga ikut hilang! full summary and warning inside RnR plus enjoy please.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

OC and this fic © NaRa 'UzWa'

Warning!  
OOC (maybe), OC, CANON, Gaje bin abal, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ DON'T FLAME!

Genre: Romance, adventure, humor, hurt/comfort, dll.

Hahahai para readers sekalian! Saya datang lagi setelah berhiatus ria, hwehe! FIC SEQUEL UNGKAPKAN RASA CINTAMU meskipun bisa dibaca terpisah.  
Fic ini saya buat nyicil di waktu UAS saya! Do'akan UAS saya sukses yah? Amien...

Oh ya! Nie saya coba bikin fic SHIKAINO ASLI SLIGHT NARUSAKU! CANON LAGI! Entah kenapa otak saya sekarang sukanya ngayal fic Canon. Semoga readers tak kecewa dan bosan baca fic Canon saya! ^^

Special thankz for:  
Teteh Fidy Discrimination karena udah ngasih tahu jalan cerita Naruto dari chapter 517 sampai ujung (?) Dan mbak.e Masahiro 'Night' Seiran yang udah mau bantu-bantu jadi kuli(?) Dific ini.  
Pairing : SHIKAINO and NARUSAKU

Summary:  
Konoha diserang. Banyak kunoichi yang menghilang satu persatu dari Konoha tanpa jejak. Saat seluruh Shinobi bingung oleh semua ini dan mencari petunjuk. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Ino juga ikut hilang! Menyusul Kunoichi yang lainnya. Seluruh warga gelisah, terutama Shikamaru dan Naruto. Mereka berusaha mencari teman setimnya sekaligus kekasih mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa yang diculik hanya Kunoichi? Dapatkah Sakura dan Ino diselamatkan?

Enjoy!

-:; Secret Plan ;:-

Tap tap tap tap

"Kalian harus hati-hati dalam melaksanakan misi ini. Jangan terburu-buru."

"Baik tuan."

"Menyebar sesuai kelompok!"

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri di Konoha. Hangatnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Burung berkicau merdu di pagi ini. Angin Konoha pun terasa sejuk dan sedikit dingin. Itulah yang membuat pemuda berambut nanas ini tak berkutik dan ingin tetap tidur di ranjangnya. Mengingat semalaman ini dia nggak bisa tidur karena selalu teringat kejadian kemarin sore di tempat favoritnya. Yah... Pemuda ini sedang kasmaran. Kasmaran pada seorang gadis yang dulunya adalah sahabat baiknya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan? Jika seorang sahabat baik berubah status menjadi kekasih?

Di lain tempat. Tak ada bedanya dengan Shikamaru, gadis berambut pirang panjang ini juga sedang dilanda penyakit yang biasa disebut 'kasmaran'. Yah! Kasmaran pada kekasih malasnya itu, Shikamaru. Sampai dia sendiri harus melamun dan mulai suka memandangi langit seperti Shikamaru. Sampai-sampai Ino yang sedang membawa buku-buku medis dari perpustakaan Konoha tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Brukk.

"Eh, maaf tuan!" seru Ino dan langsung duduk jongkok mengambil semua buku pinjamannya.

"Tak apa nak, salah bapak juga tak konsen lihat jalan," ucap laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam beramata emerald yang tadi tak sengaja ditabraknya.  
Dan laki-laki tersebut membantu Ino mengambili bukunya yang berserakan.

Setelah semuanya beres dan buku-bukunya kembali ke tangan Ino. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu bapak ini berdiri.

"Arigatou, maaf nama anda siapa ya?" tanya sang bapak.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wah, nama yang bagus ya? Hehe. Yamanaka-san," sahut sang bapak.

"Ah, tidak! Panggil aku Ino saja paman," jawab Ino.

"Ah... Baiklah, ino-chan. Kau salah satu ninja medis di Konoha kan?" tanya sang paman.

"Hm, ya. Benar paman. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Hehe, tidak. Aku ninja dari Kirigakure. Aku ke sini karena baru saja menyerahkan surat rahasia ke sini. Dan aku tadi tak sengaja menabrakmu karena aku bingung dan terburu-buru menuju rumah sakit. Tapi sayangnya aku baru pertama kali ke sini, jadi tidak tahu jalan," ucap sang paman sambil nyengir.

"Jadi begitu? Aku juga akan ke rumah sakit. Jadi paman bisa mengikutiku ke rumah sakit," jawab Ino sambil mulai melangkah.

Sang paman pun mengekori Ino di sebelahnya. "Untung tadi aku bertemu denganmu Ino-chan. Arigatou."

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Benar-benar membosankan. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia harus konsen dengan rapat ini. Mengingat ini adalah rapat penting antara Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Tsuci dan Amegakure.

"Baiklah, bagaimana pun juga. Kita harus siap dan bekerja sama dalam perang ini. Karena musuh kita tidak dapat diremehkan. Dia cukup jenius untuk merancang rencana-rencana yang tidak akan pernah kita duga. Oleh karena itu, diadakannya rapat ini sebagai rapat pertemuan kelima negara besar. Dan hasil rapat ini adalah kesepakatan kerja sama antara kelima negara besar, yaitu Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Tsucigakure, Amegakure dan Konohagakure. Jadi saya mohon kerja samanya," ucap Tsunade panjang lebar. "Terima kasih." lanjutnya mengakhiri rapat kali ini.

Prok prok prok.

Para hadirin yang mengikuti rapat bertepuk tangan saat Tsunade mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dan satu persatu dari mereka beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tsk, merepotkan sekali," keluh Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah berada di luar dan berjalan di samping ayahnya.

"Kau ini. Selalu saja bicara begitu Shikamaru," sahut suara lembut milik seorang gadis yang sukses menghentikan langkah Shikamaru dan menoleh ke sampingnya.  
Menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Temari.

"Shikamaru, tou-san tinggal dulu ya? Ada sesuatu yang harus di selesaikan. Jaa, Temari-chan," ucap Shikaku yang langsung pergi meninggalkan anaknya.  
Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk segera diselesaikan ketimbang mendengarkan percakapan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Jaa. Paman," jawab Temari sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.  
Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu diam saja.

"Apa? Apa-apanya?" tanya Temari balik.

"Kau menghampiriku. Dan itu artinya, ada hal penting yang akan kau katakan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Memangnya aku hanya boleh menemuimu kalau ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan?" tanya Temari.  
Sedikit banyak dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

"Terserah kalau kau menganggap begitu," jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"Ah, Shika. Kau-"

"Nee-chan!" seru seseorang yang memotong pembicaran Temari barusan.

"Apa Kankuro?" tanya Temari.

Kankuro yang baru saja datang langsung memandang orang yang ada di sebelah nee-chan-nya.

"Ah! Ohayou Shikamaru," sapa Kankuro yang dijawab senyum tipis dari orang yang disapanya. "oh,ya nee-chan. Gaara memanggilmu, katanya ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan."

"Hal penting?" tanya Temari memastikan.

"Yah! Ayo cepat nee!" seru Kankuro.

"Iya, sabar Kankuro. Jaa Shikamaru!" seru Temari yang berlari menghampiri adik pertamanya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya membalas lambaian Temari dan berjalan pelan. Dalam otaknya, tanpa sengaja masuk dalam benaknya.

Perang ya? Melawan Orochimaru. Apa mungkin dia melakukan rencana itu?

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Istirahatlah sejenak," ujar Killer Bee.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berlatih mengendalikan kyuubi dengan Killer Bee, jincuriki bijuu ekor delapan.

"Benar Naruto. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu," sahut Yamato mendukung Killer Bee.

"Hah... Ya, baiklah," ucap Naruto yang langsung tiduran begitu saja di tanah.  
Mata birunya memandang langit yang berwarna biru kemerah-merahan. Sesaat, dia menutup matanya. Dan...

Slash.

Sekelebat bayangan gadis manis berambut pink datang dibenaknya. Sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya hati pemuda ini rindu pada gadis ini. Gadis yang selalu memberinya bogem mentah jika ia berbuat konyol. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya suka... Entah kenapa. Gadis itu... Adalah salah satu alasan dia menjalani latihan ini.

Yah, gadis itu...

Dia hanya ingin melindunginya. Melihat tawanya...

Sakura-chan...  
Apa kau juga merindukanku?

. . . . . . . . .

Sakura's POV.

Cih! Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu Naruto.  
Kenapa ada perasaan lain dihatiku? Rasa... Rindu? Yah! Rasa itu... Tetapi... Kenapa pada Naruto perasaan ini muncul? Kenapa tidak  
Pada Sasuke-kun?

Apa aku?

Ah, tidak. Tapi...  
Rasa sesak ini.  
Rasa rindu kan?

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku berjalan perlahan meninggalkan meja kerjaku yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas tentang kedokteran.  
Sungguh, baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu nyata seperti ini.  
Perlahan... Ku buka jendela dan menyibakkan gordennya. Ku lihat langit sudah berwarna kuning kemerahan.

Ku terus pandangi langit dan tanpa sadar, ku pejamkan mataku. Seakan-akan ada yang memberiku sugesti seperti itu.

Ya, Naruto...  
Aku merindukanmu

End of Sakura's POV.

"Forehead!"  
Teriakan seseorang dengan sukses membangunkan seseorang dari ritualnya.

"Pig..." gumam Sakura geram dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Hey! Jangan marah begitu forehead! Ada pekerjaan yang harus kita selesaikan di rumah sakit! Jangan cuma melamun saja!" seru Ino kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura yang lno.

"Chouji sekarang di UGD, dia terluka lumayam parah saat menjalankan misi bersama Neji dan Tenten. Dan sekarang, aku butuh bantuanmu," jawab Ino.

"Ah, Kami-sama! Aku sampai lupa! Ayo!" seru Sakura pada Ino yang langsung berlari bersama menuju ruang UGD tempat di mana Chouji dirawat.

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chouza pada Ino. Di sampingnya sudah duduk Shikamaru yang juga khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah paman. Luka Chouji tak terlalu parah," jawab Ino.  
Mendengar jawaban Ino, Chouza menghela nafas dan segera masuk ke kamar anaknya tempatnya dirawat. Dan Shikamaru mengikutinya, begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Chouji..." gumam Chouza, di samping Chouji sekarang ada Sakura yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Chouji.

Chouji yang mendengar suaranya dipanggil, menoleh. Dan mendapati sang ayah yang setengah berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tou-san," ucap Chouji lirih.  
Kedua pergelangan sampai telapak tangannya diperban, sepertinya dia terkena luka bakar.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Chouji.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tak masalah Chouji, tapi luka di tanganmu itu..."

"Luka ini? Kau menyadari juga Sakura-chan. Ya, luka ini bukan luka bakar biasa," jelas Chouji. "Luka ini aku dapatkan saat aku tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan di laboratorium bekas eksperimen Orochimaru."

"Begitu ya?" ucap Sakura, 'Sepertinya aku harus laporkan ini pada Tsunade-sama.'

"Mmm... Chouji, aku akan ke ruang nona Tsunade sebentar," pamit Sakura. "Permisi."

"Chouji, sepertinya aku juga mau pulang. Sudah malam... Aku janji, besok akan aku bawakan kripik kentang untukmu," sahut Ino kemudian.

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chouji.

"Paman, kami permisi pulang dulu." kata Ino, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chouji."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," sahut Shikamaru.

Sepanjang perjalanan malam ini dilalui hanya dengan saling diam. Ino yang biasanya rame, entah kenapa diam saja saat pulang bareng Shikamaru yang statusnya bukan lagi sahabatnya.

'Perempuan suka sekali diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya. Selain itu... Mereka juga suka hal-hal yang romantis, contohnya kencan.'

Shikamaru mencoba mengingat-ngingat pesan atau lebih tepatnya disebut nasehat.  
Padahal Shikamaru tak pernah meminta pendapat ibunya. Tapi, yah... Kencan ini memang atas usul ibunya. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kan? Untuk dicoba.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Arigatou Shika! Oyasumi-nasai," ucap Ino saat mereka memang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

Greb

"Tunggu."

Pergelangan tangan Ino diraih oleh Shikamaru. Yang menyebabkan sang empunya menoleh dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Mm... Kau punya waktu luang kan? Besok malam?" tanya Shikamaru, tangan kirinya sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Mencoba menghilangkan gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru, "punya Shika. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Besok, aku tunggu kau di tempat favoritku. Kau harus datang," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino mengangguk, melangkah mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru. Dia berjinjit sedikit. Dan...

Cup.

Mencium pipi kiri Shikamaru.

"Jaa~ ne. Shika," ujar Ino dan masuk dalam rumahnya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru... Sibuk meresapi apa yang terjadi barusan.

Ino...  
Mencium pipinya.  
Dan blush, wajah Shikamaru langsung saja memerah. Panas... Di malam Konoha yang dingin seperti ini.

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Tsunade-sama," ucap Shizune.

"Tak salah lagi... Cairan ini,"

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Shika!" panggil Ino pada malam itu.

Orang yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tumben kau datang lebih awal," kata Ino sambil berjalan di samping Shikamaru.

"Aku bosan di rumah saat tak ada misi seperti ini. Lagipula... Di rumah cuma ada kaa-san yang merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau takut dimarahi ibumu karena tidur seharian di rumah?" tebak Ino.  
Dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru benar-benar tak tahu apa itu kencan. Dari tadi mereka hanya melihat-lihat ruko di pusat Konoha. Dan Shikamaru tahu, Ino mulai bosan dengan semua ini.

"Shika... Kau sebenarnya mau mengajakku ke mana sih?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Melihat jawaban Shikamaru, Ino hanya cemberut dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah... Kalau tahu begini... Aku-"

"Ikut aku," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan memotong pembicaraan Ino.

Pemuda berambut nanas ini langsung menyeret gadisnya ke suatu tempat. Melewati ruko, rumah-rumah penduduk, kantor hokage, dan tempat favorit Shika.

'Eh? Kenapa dia membawaku sampai melewati tempat favoritnya?' gumam Ino dalam hati.

Tap tap tap.

Dan sampailah mereka di tempat ini...  
Tempat, di mana tidak akan ada orang yang menduga mereka ada di sana. Tempat tertinggi di Konoha.  
Ya, apalagi? Kalau bukan di atas bukit ukiran wajah para hokage. Ino tertegun... Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru memikirkan tempat ini?

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino singkat, cukup satu kata saja. Dapat mewakili isi pikirannya.

"Aku pikir," ucap Shikamaru. Perkataannya terpotong karena dia duduk bersila dan menghadap langit malam Konoha, "Kau tahu jawabannya. Ini tempat tertinggi di Konoha. Jadi, kita dapat dengan leluasa memandang bintang."

"Ya, kau benar... Bintang memang indah Shika," ujar Ino dan berjalan, duduk di samping pemuda nanas itu.  
Dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekasihnya.

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" sahut Tsunade kaget.

"Saya juga tak mengerti Tsunade-sama. Tapi, kata para anbu seperti itu," sahut Shizune.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke pemakaman."

. . . . .

"Kurenai-sensei!" seru Ino yang berlari dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru di belakangnya, menuju Kurenai yang berdiri memandangi makam Asuma sambil menangis.

"Kaa-can..." gumam anak kecil berambut hitam bermata merah dalam gendongan Kurenai. Anak itu memeluk ibunya erat.

"Makam Asuma-sensei... Kenapa seperti ini?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu, waktu itu..."

Ingatan Kurenai kembali pada kejadian sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

"Kaa-can..."

"Iya sayang? Ada apa?" sahut Kurenai pada malaikat kecilnya ini.

"Kata kaa-can, Kuma mau diajak ke tou-can... Ayo cekalang!" rengek Kuma, rupa-rupanya dia kangen dengan ayahnya. "Iya sayang, kaa-san ambil bunga dulu ya?" sahut Kurenai dan direspon anggukan oleh anaknya.

Kurenai berjalan dengan menggendong anaknya yang baru saja berumur satu tahun ini. Menuju ke makam Asuma tentunya.

Awalnya... Kurenai tak merasa ada yang ganjil dengan makam ini. Hingga akhirnya, saat Kurenai duduk di depan nisan Asuma dan membersihkannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kurenai, Kuma yang bermain-main dengan tanah -dengan menggunakan ranting dan mengorek-ngorekannya- di sekitar makam. Mengorek-ngorek terus tanah itu... Sampai akhirnya...

TBC!

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

GOMEN baru saya publish sekarang ! hehehe. Ini buat fic tahun baru aja dah… Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai, sejak hari kamis kemarin.  
Gila! Baru kali ini saya UAS 9 Hari! Bweh, strez-strez dah. Haha.

ini baru prolog...

maafkan kalau gaje. kekeke...

Yasudahlah, saya author yang (sangat) jauh dari kata sempurna! Maka dari itu saya butuh KRITIK (yang membangun) SARAN, dan solusi (?)

Okay! Ada sesuatu yang ngeganjel? Ada unek-unek yang mau dikeluarkan? Ada yang mau nebak ada apa dengan makam Asu ma? Keluarkan lewat ripiu atau PM.

Now, it's time for...

R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W

Long Live ShikaIno! ^^v


End file.
